


That One Poem

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (albeit early.), ...so I think., Background Trish/Lady - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Incest, Just lots of fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post DMC 5, Twincest, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: "Roses are Red,Violets are Blue.Sugar is sweet,And so are you."...though this is not how Dante wants to tell someone he loves them. Even if it's from a card. (Post DMC5)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	That One Poem

**Author's Note:**

> ...my job is being irritatingly stressful right now, this is what my mind decides to churn up. (Aside the fact it's on a Friday, I'm going to be very sensible and just relax when that day comes.)
> 
> So, enjoy this Valentine's Day treat!
> 
> Edit: Revised a mistake a reader found. Thank you!

" _Roses are red, Violets are blue._ ...that's it?"

There's a pregnant pause before Dante stares at the blonde girl, who is giggling like mad. He stares at the card with those two lines, looks back at her, and flatly asks, "Spill, Patty. What do you want me to do about this?"

"Simple!" Patty cackles, clapping her hands together. "Finish it and give it someone you absolutely love! What do you think?"

"...You're aiming to torture me, I just know it."

Oh for whatever deity is in charge now, why in the ever loving hell is he subjected to watching over a scheming eighteen year old girl on Friday night...? 

Dante blames Lady. She must have told Morrison the results of the last job they both paired up to go to and he accidentally lost one of her precious pistols. Well maybe it's a good thing he's picked up a better looking gun (made by Rock Goldstein as a last-minute 'do it because one of the babes is teed off at me' favor and the man deadpans that Dante is an idiot) for her. 

...Lady **better** likes the custom pistol or so help him whatever deity is merciful to him...

"Say, Patty," Dante stares at her, causing her to perk up. "What do you think will be perfect for Trish's V-Day gift? You know... not just roses."

"Eh, something I think Trish can enjoy seeing how it's from you." The teenager grins. "Like, oh, dunno. A necklace or something shiny for her to like?"

Ouch. There's a slight dent in his wallet already from one gift he's asked for a long while back, but this might deepen it. But, if it makes the babes happy, there is this simple black pearl necklace he believes suit Trish very well...

"You?"

"Oh? Me?" Patty pauses before she grins. "Oh, nothing." Dante is about to scoff and say something about that- "Just bugging and hanging out with you is all I need for my Valentine's Day."

"And stealing my strawberry parfait." The mercenary groans, running his hand through his hair. "That's it? You're far better off spending it with someone else you really care for."

"Well, I have plans." The blonde girl pauses before murmuring, "My mom and I do visit once every month."

Ah. Her father's grave.

"I already know and yeah, my mom wants me to go on dates and all." Patty pauses, "But well... just finding the right guy is hard. I have specifics."

Dante snorts, eyes narrowing at her. "If you're thinking about asking for my advice, leave me out of it. You should know if you do find the right guy. For you." That was a given. Patty hums in agreement, thinking about it. "Also, are you still bitter I didn't show up for your birthday party?"

"Hm, yeah, but you know, when Morrison explained the reason why, I forgive you about it." Her expression gets soft and Dante silently thanked the courier for telling her about the Qliploth and Red Grave City... in the most basic of terms. "So nope. That's not stopping me from coming over and bothering you every other week."

A part of him thinks she's salty about the 'work before play' moral he holds. Well, wait until she grows up and gets older, she'll understand that...

"Gee, thanks for the company, I really needed to hear you motor-mouthing everything." Dante deadpans, "Whatever happened to hanging out with your pals on a Friday night?"

"Already planned and sorted for next week!" He also should have expected that. "Ooh! That reminds me- you have got to come with me and my friends when we play around the Ouija Board! You know, just in case we somehow summon some idiot ghost or something-"

"Call a ghost hunter." Dante laughs when she starts smacking him. "Ow ow! Geez, you kids aren't going to do anything weird like follow some ritual or anything like that, would you?" These stories about made up rituals and games make Dante wonder if this generation has a penchant for wanting trouble to come and show up, just to wreck havoc in their lives. And he's read some (courtesy of Nico, who was more than delighted to supply him and Nero with some stories. ...and Dante has to admit, people don't learn much from their mistakes). And he admires their creativity. But the real deal doesn't compare.

"Uhhhh... hello? Who do you think you're talking to?" Patty glares at him. "You're talking to someone who knows better. And no, after telling the stuff I went through- no, I'm not that stupid to tell your name, Dante, I'm not **that** dull- my friends think twice about attempting a demon summon spell. But enough about that! You're avoiding the card I got for you!"

The white-haired man gestures to the beautifully intricate card with the dorky start of a old, worn out poem he's heard several times as kids. Ugh. Back to this again. "What- you mean this shitty card!?"

"Yes, that 'shitty card!' I'm telling you, it might be a good gift for someone!" 

"Am I supposed to write in it!?" Also, to who!? Dante has no idea who the hell do write this to. "I don't even have a date to write this to!"

"Huh." Patty stares at him. "Should I do this thing where I set up a faux-dating profile for-"

"Aaaaaaand stop right there, don't you dare think about setting me up on a date." Dante holds his hands to stop her from even suggesting **that**. He knows the reason he's not in the mood for it. (But like he'd tell her. She would judge him and that worries him the most.)

"Oh come on!" The blonde girl groans, frustration etched in her face. "You're like- what? Forty something right now? And you're good looking, handsome, sweet, kind; you should be dating or at least be interested in someone right now!"

The compliments should pepper him, but that's not the point. "And?"

"And-" Patty's grin reminds her of Trish's that causes him to dread whatever she's plotting. "No offense, but you **really** need to get laid."

Dante groans, red in the face as he covers it. That's it; he's going to tell the ladies to stop giving Patty horrible little ideas on how to torture poor him. "Patty, you need better peers. Trish and Lady are horrible influences on you."

Patty laughs, none the wiser. Of course she won't heed that advice, he knows she wouldn't. "I'm just saying! You need some happiness and cheering up for once!"

He shudders to think of the potential problems with that idea- for a start, he's pretty sure some poor, unfortunate woman/man/person will not like to know they're going to be set up on a date with a mercenary. A very notorious one at that. And then there's the ladies, who will no doubt use it as blackmail bait to get what they want and make him squeal. Morrison... will just laugh his head off. Nero- argh, don't. Best not to get the kid the better of him right now. He's not in the mood for being made fun of.

And then there's-

"Miss Lowell." A stiff, curt tone cuts though their conversation. 

-Vergil.

Okay, that by itself will be a problem **should** Dante take up on Patty's very ill-advised idea.

And Vergil's glaring at Patty, who rolls her eyes before grinning back at Dante. "Your ride is waiting."

"Boo. I'm going, don't worry." Then she glances at him. "But seriously, Dante, the offer is up if you want my help." And her scheming grin emerges, "And maybe have Lady help me since she knows your tastes in women or men-"

"We joke about that..." He groans.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt-"

"No!" Dante has embarrassment etched all over his face, voice. "I appreciate the concern, but my love life comes dead last." He feels his lip twitch to a fond grin. "Let me get my actual life back in line first." _Or my considerable lack of one._ "But seriously, Patty... thanks. I really appreciate for the visit. Glad to see you're well."

Patty grins back and hugs him. He loosely returns it... and Dante notes the strange way Vergil's demonic aura darkens at this. _Okay, what now, V?_ "You're welcome! Oh, and Dante?"

"Hm?" And he blinks, seeing something pink and red on his desk and he balks, knowing very well what it is. "Wait, Patty!? What is-"

"Happy early Valentine's Day!" The blonde girl chirps before pecking his cheek. "I really hope you enjoy it! My mom and I chose it for you so you better wear it. Don't break it either!"

And that demonic aura grows in silent anger and Dante silently panics, knowing very well Patty can't recognize Vergil's power, even this close. But his twin is pissed to the tee- but why at Patty? She's done absolutely nothing wrong! So what gives? "Uh! Thank you for that- I'll let you know what I think when I open it. And I really hope not to destroy it either!" There's a good chance her gift is expensive, then. Crap. Better not mess that up.

"Night!" Patty waves and rushes out to the honking car before closing the door, grabbing her coat and purse along the way. Then she turns to Vergil, sticks out her tongue, causing Dante to balk and pale while Vergil chokes with indignation. And she skips with glee, merely escaping the wrath of an about to be murderer... if not for Dante running over and shutting the door right when she left and whirls to Vergil.

"Don't." He firmly states and Vergil's eyes glare back at him. "If you make a mess out there, I'm not going to defend you just because." 

He is also not in the mood for one of Vergil's petty rages either. Which- gee, that reminds him, he has been like that all day, wasn't he? (No, there were more, but today was just bad.)

"Also, what is with you today?" Dante continues, bothered by something. "When Patty came in and announced she was going to clean the office, you just got pissy and went up to your room, stayed there, and not even doing anything until now!"

"She's rather irritating." Vergil's response comes out through gritted teeth. "And she's persistent. Annoying."

Dante resists the urge to roll his eyes, instead settling to walk back to his desk and take a gander at the present Patty left for him. "Yeah, well, get used to it. She used to help me out and I saved her life." He picks up the gift before blinking- it's... a bit light? "Huh. Says her mom helped her pick it out. What do we have here...?"

"Dante." He doesn't have to look and see Vergil is walking towards him. "What do you mean when you said Miss Lowell helped you out?"

Oh gee, does Vergil have to know about **everything** in Dante's life? (Apparently.)

"None of your business." Dante shoots back as he gently pries the ribbon from the box. "Now shoo. Go get dinner or... something, I don't know. I want privacy when I open whatever she got me."

He hears a growling scoff from the other and doesn't even care about it. Well, that is, until he undoes the paper, finds a white box in his hands, and opens it, causing Dante's eyes to widen in shock when he sees that shiny, familiar name embossed in the box-

-to only feel the box snatched away from him and now Vergil has it, inspecting the item in his hands. "Vergil! What-"

"A watch." Vergil's eyes inspect the silver linked watch that presents itself. "She got you this?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Dante is still mixed with complete shock as he reaches over, unsuccessfully snatching it as Vergil turns, still looking at it. "Oh come on! Give it-"

"A new silver Breitling..." The other murmurs, still looking at it with mild interest before facing him. "I'll give it back if you tell me what she has done to help you."

"You still want to know?" Dante's shoulders droop a bit before he sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Fine, I might as well since Patty talks about everything. She had the key to stop this demon Abigail and Sid from gaining power because her mom's ancestor summoned said demon, so I stopped them. Sid also targeted me for... I don't know, I forgot why. And Patty helped me on some jobs, so there's that." Vergil grunts, supposedly satisfied. But he doesn't give the watch back, making Dante's annoyance flare up a bit. "Okay, what do I have to do just so you can give that watch back so I can try it on?"

"Is that girl attempting to set you up with someone?" If he can just get past his annoyance over trying on the watch, there's an inkling of irritated possessiveness from the way Vergil asks about this. 

But Dante doesn't catch it, instead groaning. "Oh God about the official lack of me not having a partner in my life. I get it. I get her intention, seriously. They're helpful, I know, but I don't think setting me up on a date will do anything good for me. At least, not until I get everything settled-"

"And you plan to go along with it?" Vergil asks, narrowing his eyes. 

"Well-" Dante suddenly blinks and frowns. "...well, why not? I probably should get out more often-"

"And **Mary** knows your needs better?" Vergil suddenly growls and uh, shit. That just made Dante's attention go up, looking at his twin strangely (along with alarm) before feeling his back hit the wall, just out of knowing something will take place that won't be pretty. "What other foolishness did Miss Lowell spout out in suggestion for her 'helping you'?"

"Uh-" Dante's eyes attempt to dart for an exit, fear slowly creeping in since this could be when Vergil stabs him with Yamato and leave him there until he feels like it. "Look, V. It's- nothing serious. Lady knows what type I like, but we joke about it! And I know Patty is trying to help, but I think her suggesting that might be a joke because I'm pretty sure she's screwing with me like the babes had-"

Vergil's hands slam on both sides, effectively silencing him, and successfully barring any way out. He winces a bit, closing his eyes in wait for that familiar stab to his abdomen either from one of his ice daggers or Yamato deciding now is the best time to strike-

-but nothing.

...wait, nothing?

Really??

Instead, he feels a warm breath ghosting his lips and he hears Vergil murmur, "But it is, isn't it?"

Dante stares at him for some clarification because what the hell is his brother thinking?

"To be with another." Vergil continues, finally clarifying this. He sounds... strangely upset. "Is this what she wants to give to you?"

"Uh..." What line of logic is Vergil on?

"Are you going to accept it?"

 _It's about that!?_ Dante pauses before he sighs, laxing a bit from how stiff he felt. "Look, I told her I'd think about it, but I'm not going to. I mean, I can't. I'm sort of like one of those 'can't be loved' types since I can't imagine myself with anyone else." He blinks, hearing a quiet, coarse (sad...?), chuckle from the other and Dante frowns, about to ask his twin what is so funny-

"Not even with me?"

Dante blinks- before he bows his head, silently groaning. "Okay, first off, I can definitely see myself being with you more than anyone else because you're- well, **you**. How else am I going to describe it? I think I have a higher chance spending V-Day with you than anyone else. And two, I actually do have problems getting an actual date than anything because my luck is complete, absolute shit-"

He doesn't even get the chance to finish when a hand lifts his chin before feeling warm lips press against his. Lightly. Gracing. Eyes widen with shock, even as Vergil parts, staring back at him- and it kicks Dante's mind to gear that Vergil has just done this. _He just kissed me, what the hell, he just- did he **confess**?_

For one, that was... 

...unexpected. Totally out of the blue unexpected-

But why? Is it just to screw with him again? To mess with him for however many times he could before destroying whatever-

"Dante." Vergil quietly murmurs, catching his attention now. In the clear. And he's still close, pressing against the other. Dante is still against the wall, but better than... well, nothing to hold him, really. "...are you-"

"Verge?" Dante wants to know for himself, making himself sure he isn't being fooled by the one person who has once turned his back on him. One of his quaking hands grab on his vest, trying to make sure this is real, Vergil isn't going to do anything else. The kiss still tingles in his lips, wanting more of it, evne more of the touching, more of the intimacy. Only from the man before him.

And he's not going to let him escape without answers. (As if Vergil will escape without reason this time...) "Why... did you do that?"

He has to know. He needs to know. Otherwise-

"The thought of you being with someone else angers me." The other quietly responds, not budging. "And the thought of another pleasing you, making you happy..." He takes a quiet breath, eyes intently staring at him. "The thought of **losing** you again pains me." 

Dante's mouth slightly parts, stunned to hear this. Was he-

"Never again... will I take you for granted. Not after what transpired from it and what I missed. To hear the mere idea about you living with someone else-" Vergil's breath has a shaky hold on it, as if he will be the one to break instead of Dante. "I couldn't accept it. So I decided now to take the incentive to make it known."

Would that 'it' being how the other feels about him? If that's the case...

Dante falls silent, stunned, but his grip on Vergil's clothes tightens. Then he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, then murmurs, "Well. For one, you've been on my mind more than most. For years... the day we met again-" He barely opens his eyes, feeling his body quake before seeing his brother's stunned reaction, just as shocked, anticipating for anything else to happen. "-Verge, you have **no idea** how much relieved and happy I was when I saw you again. I thought... there's a lot. " He swallows his thickening throat, managing to shove his tumultuous emotions back down before murmuring, "You're persistent. Even while you were in the Underworld, you're always the one constant in my mind."

He hears a sharp breath, Vergil's eyes widening ever slightly at this small confession. "Then..."

"I'm going to tell Patty make the profile for someone else who needs it." Dante thickly murmurs, leaning in to kiss the other again. Vergil growls in relief, eagerly reciprocating deep and intense; different than the gentle brush from earlier. He feels Vergil's tongue slip into his mouth when he lets him, teeth clicking as the other tastes him. There wasn't anything holding Vergil back, it seems, when he feels his lips part from his own to sharp nipping, kisses at his jawline, neck. Dante wasn't sure, but a part of him understands this is what he's wanted, needed, _desires-_

Just as things were getting to its peak, he feels a nip at his right earlobe, and Vergil lowly murmurs, "And now?"

Dante blinks, the haze of passion slowly receding to reality. But from the way Vergil is intensely staring at him, the hands that were blocking his way has moved to wrap around Dante's waist, he knows something has shifted, but it's for the better. Especially now that it's with Vergil. _As it should... we're together, twins intertwined. How many times have I repeated this to myself? It's a thing we have._

"I want this." Dante murmurs, arms around Vergil's shoulders, not wanting to let go. "You and me. ...there are so many things you've done that I was too oblivious to notice, were there?" 

"In some aspects, yes." Vergil snorts, but there is a noticeable lack of mockery. "Do you need some clarity about some of them?"

"Eventually." The other quietly responds. He knows where this is headed, but it can be saved for later between each other. "But I can figure it out on my own... probably pick your brain at it when you want to talk about it."

"I can wait until you are ready. But know I won't go anywhere, anymore. Not without you, Dante." He feels fingers gently brush and cup his face, a silent reminder that Vergil is still here. ( _And that I will never leave you, not again. Years without you are hell on its own. Let me be with you, let me listen, let me love you as I should have done..._ A silent, quiet reassurance from Vergil's mind, hoping Dante will know.)

Dante silently shivers, but of relief. "Okay."

"We have time, Dante." Vergil reassures him. "Now that nothing can or will force us to part."

The mercenary feels his lips twitch wider, heart surging at those words. He's pretty sure his twin can feel it.

"Besides, had you gone on that horrible suggestion, brother," The other continues, irritation barely present, "I would have disapproved them all- for everything you would argue about."

"If they start asking, is because you're too prudish or too much of an asshole? Or is it because they aren't you?" The mercenary chuckles, smile tickling at his lips when he feels that low rumble from his twin. 

"All of it and more." Vergil growls. "I am far too fond of you to let you go. One foot in and they should fear for their lives just to meddle in yours."

There was this other part that Dante doesn't ask, but it's creeping in his mind; a part of him frightened about being judged by those who-

"Let them talk. I **dare** these humans to say things about us. I wouldn't care either way what these foolish humans say." Vergil continues, somehow reading the silent fear in his mind. "They do not know what we've endured through. If they judge us, let them. I would rather be damned than lose you again. You know we are not like them."

"I... know." Dante stares at him in surprise, stunned. Slow, quaking breaths escape him before opening them, feeling tears slowly trickle from his eyes. Vergil will even go through this with him...? "Why?"

"For everything I do, it's all for you..." Vergil murmurs, fingers wiping his tears away. "Having you with me is enough."

Dante closes his eyes with a shot of relief making his heartbeat steady. He feels one of his hands cradle the back of his head. "I'm... honestly really glad you said that." Dante's chuckle comes out relieved, elated. "That- shit, that is completely something you will say, I mean, it always has been you on my mind for years-"

He never finishes when Vergil's lips meets his again, a hint of desperation in the midst of the harsh clashing of tongue and teeth before feeling his lungs burn. He barely pulls out, especially when he feels how tight Vergil's hand holds him, only to hear Vergil respond, "All of it. I mean it all. No fools can dare to take you away from me."

"I know, Verge; I'm not this gullible to be swayed by anyone else." Dante smiles. "I love you too, you dork. You know some people won't give a shit. The ladies know you make me really happy. Nero and Kyrie know, so does Morrison."

"And of Miss Lowell?" Vergil quietly asks. "What will you tell her when you see her next?"

"That I have someone to spend eternity with, and that certain someone is an asshole, insociable, and selfish as hell to the point he won't let me go." Dante tries not to laugh when he feels the other hand tighten a bit around his waist. "Maybe I should let her know you're a possessive one. About that, should I be scared or honored about it?"

"Be honored." 

"Well, tone it down when she comes. I don't want you to scare people or potential clients off just because you're acting like a dragon."

"That will depend on my mood, brother. And I **relish** when people know you belong to me." Vergil kisses Dante's forehead, then to kiss his nose, his cheek, then to his lips again. "I was planning to ask you to join me on a night's outing between the two of us on... that dreadful Valentine's Day I keep hearing about." The older sighs, but Dante's hands start threading through his hair and he can feel that subtle nervousness shift to relaxed comfort. And ah... he can feel Vergil's demonic aura placate to normal. "But hearing that girl suggest it to you made me realize I need to adjust my plans."

Dante closes his eyes, leaning his head against Vergil's, feeling the warmth radiate to his body. "Things don't go to plan, V. You should know that... we can wreck it and make our own. And speaking of Valentine's Day-"

" _Les bleuets sont bleus, les roses sont rouges..._ "

Dante stares at Vergil for a minute, mind barely clicking when he translates some of the words in his head. A fond chuckle escape from him, now recalling that blank card Patty gave to him earlier. "...are you serious?"

Vergil's response is low, coarse, filled with mirth. "It's more superior than the ridiculous one your mind was stuck on." 

"Coming from the one who doesn't bother with theatrics." A slight humored jab to the other, all right. Dante tries not to laugh out loud when arms around him tighten. "I really was going to give you that card."

The other tries not to laugh. Instead, silent amusement glints in his eyes, smirking, "And you would believe that I would actually accept it, years later when you know better?"

"It's either that or I start annoying you with those crappy kid's Valentine cards until you get the hint." Dante laughs, hearing Vergil's slighted groan at the thought. "Pick your path, V. It was going to head your way regardless."

"I'll make my own and use my actions to woo you instead." His brother grumbles, a faint red dusting his cheeks before it clears. "Knowing how you truly are."

"Oh? Okay, tell me. How, exactly, did you plan to win me over?"

"You do understand that my attempts of courting you do not follow conventional means, correct?"

"Which one, the human or demonic kind?" Dante's question is not lost on him. "I mean, they're pretty different, from what I actually looked up on and heard about-"

"The one I'm **more** familiar with." The one that takes in with both sides. And Vergil lets out a haughty huff, pressing his forehead against Dante's. "How to make you mine, brother."

He hears the other groan, faint tints of amusement evident in his bothered tone. "One of the worst responses ever... that does sound like something only **you** can come up with."

"Yet it rings true; we hold both bloods. And I want to do it well." Vergil tremors with his own silent amusement, hands still on his warm skin. 

"Wanting to confess first instead of me, then? Should've been the other way around." But he wouldn't have it any other way- he would have given Vergil a valuable Devil Arm and maybe that would have done the trick. The card could have just helped with it too. He wondered how Vergil could have done it, but Dante is pretty sure that involved some carnage and... blood. Yeah, he'll ask him on a day that isn't a Hallmark holiday, just to be safe. "But I am curious..."

"Hm?"

"I want to get you something for Valentine's Day." Dante wants to get Vergil something anyway, so might as well ask now. "So-"

"Why would I ask for anything else when I now have it?" Vergil's eyes narrow, stealing his lips for a deep, languid kiss that nearly made Dante moan, tightly holding onto the other as that wicked tongue enters in his mouth again, probing and tasting him once again before the need for air threatens to burn their lungs and faces. They barely part, breaths puffing deeply as Vergil murmurs, "You're all that I want, Dante. Everything you have for me... I would like to reciprocate, in kind. Perhaps with more, should you let me."

Dante's eyes widen, seeing that slight dilation in his twin's eyes when that other implication sinks in him. And now he's the one flushing, silently excited by this prospect. "Yes. To all of that."

"Even to you 'getting laid'?" Vergil chuckles, causing the other to sputter with indignation. "Your response, brother, was more than obvious to that horrible idea-"

"I was hoping she was joking about that." Dante lets out a mix of laughter and groan, burying his head in the other's shoulders. He laughs at the irritated grunt Vergil emits. "Like it or not, dumbass, I'm still going to buy you a gift. And that card will be coming with it."

"If you are so willing..." The other's mind is working in thought, murmuring, "Then let me surprise you."

Huh. That's a surprise. Vergil, getting something for Dante? That's... yeah, no, Vergil isn't the giving type. What gives? 

Instead of saying his suspicions, though, he just grins and shakes his head. "Thanks. But I'm happy now; I got what I wanted." Dante silently knows what his brother would like. It's just the matter of making sure Vergil doesn't start looking through his bank accounts and find out he's asked for another commission... "What do you want to do now, Verge? It's your move."

"Now?" The other repeats before he smirks, eyes half-lidded with thought. "What I promised you earlier. Is the office closed?"

"For the night? Hell yes." 

And he allows the other to take him again, this time by leading the way to his room while locking the door, making certain nobody bothers them for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Three days later, Lady and Trish stopped by to let Dante know about their plans to have Valentine's Day off, and immediately the eyes land on the watch on his right wrist. (Aside their inquiring glance at the red marks that suspiciously appeared on his neck, and Trish sees the silently smug look Vergil has on his face...)

"The watch? Oh, that's Patty's gift. Her mom helped her choose it." Dante happily drawls and it earns Lady's snickers before he hands them each a medium sized bag- and two bouquets of red, pink, and yellow roses. "Ladies. For the years you had to deal with me. No, I didn't forget."

"Well, this is a nice change." Lady blinks before she looks over the bouquet. "Should we wait until later to open these?"

"If you so want." For him, there's honestly no need to rush. But they look in anyway and Dante lets it go. 

"Aw, Dante!" Trish gasps, finally opening her gift before a genuine smile appears and she hugs him. "Thank you! I really appreciate this."

Dante chuckles, silently glad he snagged that silver necklace with the black pearl in the center. "Never had a necklace that'll suit you, huh?" He sees her shake her head, letting go with a whispered gratitude before she shows it to Vergil, who slightly peers in curiosity, wanting to know what she received.

"Huh. So, if you got her that-" Lady blinks before a small, delighted tilt appears when she opens her gift. She looks up, shocked before she barrels into Dante to a tight hug. "Damn it, you jerk! I... gah! I love it, but this doesn't alleviate your debt to me!"

The mercenary barely chokes, hearing Trish's silent amusement in waves. But then someone cleared his throat and he smile turns a bit exasperated, glancing at Vergil (who is glaring at Lady and Dante knows why). "I know, I know. The debt's high as ever. Still wanting Kalina Ann back, I take it."

"That and so many more." Yet Lady sounds happy as she pries off. "I hope it holds up well in combat."

 _Coming from you? Well, I made sure it does._ Dante smiles lightly at the thought. "With a request of my own: Please don't shoot me with it."

"Only if you don't walk in our business again." Trish calls out and Lady's face turns pink. 

Dante, on the other hand, chokes as he was now reminded of the many threats called on him accidently- yeah. "Why, oh why, do I even bother getting reminded about that when I should know better every time I come and visit..."

"Good question." Lady grins back, lowering her voice to murmur, "Pack of six, Sunday. You, me, usual shoot-out place? I can probably get more demon kills than you."

The mercenary grins, winking at her. "You know me. Better get the arsenal ready if you want to lose."

Trish looks curious, deciding to peer at the other woman's gift before patting his shoulder. "I think we'd like to join, thank you very much." She nods at Vergil at this, who only agrees with this idea. Ugh. They're going to have company over this time, which is something Lady and Dante would rather not like, but hey, it's their choice; they'll be bored. "But in all seriousness, thank you."

Dante grins, spying something akin to fondness in Trish's eyes.

When they left after a few more words of conversing and making plans after the week was done, Dante can't help but feel that smile stretch his face. Even as he feels the other's lips press against his neck, arms slowly wrapping around him from behind, Dante murmurs, "I hope they enjoy what I got for them. What did you and Trish talk about?"

"Something akin to my own business." Vergil murmurs, making the other glance at him with interest. "I did receive your gift."

"And?"

He feels the other breathe, barely trembling as his embrace tightens. "Thank you." A golden pocket watch made just for Vergil; it has his name carefully etched on the interior cover, regal in its presentation. (A wristwatch doesn't suit him at all. Out of all the things Dante bought, this was pretty up there in cost.) "I will forever treasure it. You gifted it to me."

"I hope so." Dante grins, silently thanking Patty for that card that he finally puts to use. "And? What else did you get?"

"...I'll let you know later." What!? Did Vergil even- "Close your eyes for me for a minute." 

"Ah?" Dante blinks- before he asks, "Wait, why? Is it something bad?" Because if it is-

"Just do it. For me."

Dante sighs, playing along for a bit as he does close them. He waits as he hears footsteps stride over, feeling his warm body in front of him to pause and shift... Then he feels something smooth, metallic grace his neck. Ah hell- wait, a chain? Delicate and dainty, instantly warming to his skin, something slightly weighty hangs from said chain- 

"Now you can open them." Vergil's whisper is so close to his ear, causing him to open his eyes, seeing his older twin standing there, a serious expression on his face as Dante's hands grasp on the chain that is now around his neck. His fingers grace on something smooth and metallic- and he lifts it to closely inspect it... and he gasps.

There is a platinum ring around a delicate silver chain. The ring's design intertwines with an infinity symbol, ruby and sapphire embedded in the gaps. And he looks to his brother, stunned, silently wanting an explanation for this-

-when he sees the other reveal the same chain, same ring... same make.

_...these... Did he-_

"Connected by infinity... we're intertwined." He takes Dante's left hand before kissing his gloved palm- where the scar would still be. "They are a sign of my love to you."

"Vergil..." He knows why the chain is there. Should they trigger, there will be no doubt those rings will snap. Perhaps, in some way, he wants to preserve them- like the amulet. Only-

"I've had them made- not from anyone in this world." Of course... "Someone owed me a debt years ago... and I approached him, asking if he can forge these rings."

Dante stares at him, stunned. This, he was not aware of. "How? When...?"

"Weeks ago from here. A few months after our return from the Underworld." Vergil quietly responds, holding Dante's hand tight. "I had thought of giving yours prior to now- when I thought things will settle between both of us."

"Right when we got back and I barely get my sense of normal back, you wanted to spring this on me like an impromptu engagement..." Dante chuckles at the thought. "Romantic, V. That's not normal of you to do it, but... I love it. I really love how it looks. How it... shit, I'm not going to start babbling about the meaning since you know."

"I'm glad." Vergil smirks, eyes flecking with desire despite his fond tone. "Despite its cliched timing, rings and all... Dante, will you be mine?" Forever, should you accept it? His eyes silently ask.

Dante smiles, the warm feeling blooming deep within. "Idiot. If you read my card, then you know my answer." He hums as Vergil presses insistent kisses against his lips, silencing him again to savor the moment.

"L _es bleuets sont bleus, les roses sont rouges. ...Les bleuets sont bleus, j'aime mes amours_."*

If that made him blush and flustered, it shows. Especially with that smug smile Vergil now has on, seeing the effect it has on Dante. "...Forget the card. I like yours better." 

"Oh? But I did read it, brother. I thought it was good enough of an actual response." His amused chuckle emerges as Dante squawks, slighted by this.

"Good enough!? Unlike you, V-"

"I'm more than content to hear you say it."

"Ugh... Forget love letters for you. I just might give 'em to the babes for shits and giggles." And now Dante laughs, feeling Vergil's slightly ire grunt as hands press a bit deep. "Fine, fine! Love letters for you then. Don't blame me if the letters are complete crap."

"They aren't." Vergil hums, "I'll treasure them all- including this one."

Dante's smile widens a bit before feeling lips press against his again, silently insistent to celebrate their time to themselves.

* * *

_Roses are red, Violets are blue._  
_I am in love, all for you._  
_My answer to your loving implores,_  
_Yes, you fool, I am all yours._

**Author's Note:**

> *Victor Hugo, _Les Miserables_. Though I did adjust one word to fit the context a bit...


End file.
